lotr_film_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Witch-king's Fell-beast
The Witch-king's Fell beast is an unnamed character and a supporting antagonist in The Return of the King, and is the Witch king of Angmar's pet. It was later killed by the Human woman, Lady Eowyn, niece of Theoden. Character overview The Witch-king's Fell beast was a mount of the Witch king of Angmar. After their horses were seemingly killed by Arwen when she summoned the river, the Witch-king and his fellow Nazgul companions took on fell-beast as pets. This fell-beast was ridden in to battle during the siege of Gondor where it intercepted Gandalf, Shadowfax and Pippin when the trio were on their way in saving Faramir from his deranged father. The beast met its end when Eowyn, niece of King Theoden beheaded it before it could kill her dying uncle. Its master followed later Physical appearance The fellbeast was a large figure, almost the size of a dragon. It has almost the appearance of a dragons. The fellbeast was black and had wings and sharp teeth. It is mostly seen wearing black armor throughout the third and last part of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Personality It was very vicious and blood thirsty, but also loyal to its rider, the Witch king of Angmar. It is blood-thirsty because the witch king orders it to "feast on Theoden's flesh." It shows no remorse to its prey and even terrified the great horse Shadowfax. The Two Towers The witchking's fellbeast appeared once as a minor character. Here, it started acting s the Ring-wraith's mount, along with other fellbeasts. It was seen searching for Frodo, Sam and Gollum, after the One Ring. (From The One Ring Wiki: ') '''Later, it flies over Osgiliath as it is being attacked by Mordor, and it almost captures the hobbit Frodo Baggins after the Witch-king senses that the One Ring was with the halfling. But before the fell beast attacks Frodo, the other hobbit Samwise Gamgee saves him, and Faramir ofGondor shoots an arrow at the fell beast's neck. Frightened, the creature flies away to Mordor. The Return of the King The fell beast makes its second appearance in the trilogy, acting as the mount of the Witch king into battle and appears to have a larger role in this film than the last appearance. While Frodo and Sam along with Gollum approach the stairs of Cirith Ungol, the creature appears at the top of Minas Morgul screeching out in the air before leading teh orcs into battle. Later, is briefly scene with the Witch-king where they had taken Osgiliath from Gondor. The fell-beast is given an extra scene in the uncut version of ''Return of the King ''where it and the Witch-king of Angmar intercept Gandalf, Pippin Took and Shadowfax before King Théoden arrives with his army. The creature along with its master attacks Théoden and his horse before the king's niece named Éowyn came to defend her uncle. She took her sword and chopped its head off. The fell beast's master was killed shortly after by Eowyn and her hobbit friend, Meriadoc Brandybuck. Appearances * [[The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers|''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers]] * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King''